Hundert
by Hillie Berta
Summary: Die Hundertschaft des Rudels. 100 Stichworte, 100 Drabbles. Hermione und Severus - Eifersucht, Romanzen, Kitsch und Drama. Und auch ein paar der anderen Schlossbewohner haben ihren Auftritt.
1. Jugend

_**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von Joanne K. Rowling. Die Idee und die Story gehören mir. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Fanfiktion._

_**AN:** Hallo ihr Lieben, willkommen in meinem neuen Projekt! =)_

_Ich wage mich an die Hundertschaft des Rudels, 100 Stichworte für 100 Drabbles. Eigentlich viel zu spät, es handelt sich nämlich um Wettschulden… und Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden, und besser spät als nie… also kann ich nur sagen, viel Spaß bei meinen Drabbles. =)_

**Jugend**

Minerva lief kopfschüttelnd in ihrem Büro auf und ab. „Die beiden sind doch erwachsene Menschen!", jammerte sie. „Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich mit den beiden Streithähnen machen soll!"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Bei Severus ist es ja bekannt, dass er einem Streit nicht aus dem Weg geht. Aber Hermione? Man sollte meinen, sie ließe nicht nicht immer von ihm provozieren… Aber nein…" Sie seufzte. „Wenn ich nur wüsste, was zwischen den beiden schiefläuft! Da muss doch irgendetwas los sein! Nicht zum Aushalten alles!"

„Die Jugend von heute", bemerkte Albus und blickte mit einem gütigen Lächeln aus seinem Rahmen herab.


	2. Arroganz

_Und weiter geht es mit Drabble Nr. 2! Viel Spaß!_

**Arroganz**

Hermione lauschte grimmig, während Snape ihr einen kleinen Vortrag darüber hielt, was sie als Aufsicht beim Hogsmeade-Wochenende zu beachten hatte.

„Das wäre dann alles", schloss Severus und bedachte sie mit einem spöttischen Blick. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie wie immer schon danach lechzen, sich wieder einmal zu beweisen. Aber bitte, viel Spaß!"

Seine wirbelnden Roben unterstrichen seinen Abgang.

Hermione blickte ihm atemlos und mit funkelnden Augen nach. Ein warmer Schauer lief ihr den Rücken herunter, und sie spürte, dass sie langsam rot anlief.

Sie könnte sich dafür schlagen, aber sie stand einfach auf ihn, selbst auf seine Arroganz.


	3. Drogen

**Drogen**

Severus Snape kam sich vor wie ein Drogensüchtiger. Bei Merlin, dachte er und diagnostizierte seinen Zustand.

Er hielt sich die schweißnassen Hände vors Gesicht. Sie zitterten, er konnte sie nicht ruhighalten.

Sein Atem ging schwer und heftig, in seiner Brust drückte und schmerzte es. Als er in sich hineinhorchte, hörte er den Schlag seines Herzens wie einen wahnwitzig schnelle Galopp trommeln.

Er schluckte. Seine Kehle fühlte sich an wie Schmirgelpapier, sein Mund war staubtrocken.

Es war nicht zu fassen, was diese Frau in ihm auslöste – er musste Hermione Granger wirklich lieben.

Und das alles nur wegen einer flüchtigen, harmlosen Umarmung.


	4. Kummer

_So ihr Lieben… heute gibt es nochmal ein neues Kapitel, die nächsten Tage bin ich aber leider nicht da und kann erstmal nicht updaten…_

_Viel Spaß mit diesem Drabble und ein schönes Wochenende!_

**Kummer**

Minerva war ratlos. Wirklich selten hatte sie Severus so fertig erlebt.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie gemeinsam eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey vernichteten, schwermütigen Gedanken nachhingen und ihren Kummer im Alkohol ertränkten. Aber Minerva konnte sich nicht erinnern, dass ihr alter Freund es jemals so sehr übertrieben hatte… etwas wirklich Schlimmes musste passiert sein.

Schlapp hing er in seinem Sessel und murmelte unverständliches Zeug vor sich hin. Minerva lauschte genauer hin.

„… die kleine nervige Alleswisserin… verdammtes Quidditch… diese unglaublichen Locken… Hermiones Mund… ich hasse Krum! … warum habe ich nicht…"

Minerva lächelte traurig. Liebeskummer war es also. Der arme Junge.


	5. Bilderrahmen

_Guten Abend, ihr Lieben! =)_

_Ich bin wieder da und es geht weiter mit meinen Drabbles. Es hat sich übrigens – wie man sieht – mehr oder weniger von alleine ergeben, dass die Drabbles eine Fortsetzungsgeschichte beschreiben. Ich werde das erstmal so fortführen!_

_Und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

**Bilderrahmen**

Severus ging verärgert in Minervas Büro auf und ab.

„Ich weiß, dass es dir sehr schlecht gehen muss. Aber es hilft, darüber zu reden. Sprich mit mir, ich bin immer für dich da. Und ich kann gut zuhören."

Wo blieb die Direktorin?

„Minerva hat es mir genau erzählt. Wir machen uns wirklich Sorgen um dich!"

Jetzt könnte Minerva wirklich langsam mal auftauchen…

„Ich habe auch schlimmen Liebeskummer durchgemacht. Wir könnten uns doch darüber austauschen!"

Severus verdrehte die Augen und schwieg beharrlich. Er würde auf Albus' Geplapper sicher nicht antworten. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Bilderrahmen ihn so nerven könnte.


	6. Suche

_Und weiter geht es… da Severus nicht auf Albus' gutgemeintes Beziehungsgespräch eingehen wollte, muss er Hermione wohl immer noch heimlich anschmachten. ;) Aber Slytherins sind ja bekanntlich listenreich…_

**Suche**

Zufrieden lehnte Severus sich zurück und genoss den Anblick.

„Merlin, wo kann das Teil denn sein?", keifte Hermione und kroch noch etwas tiefer in den Schrank im Lehrerzimmer. „Hat irgendwer den weggeräumt?" Sie suchte schon einige Minuten verzweifelt.

Severus schaute sich verstohlen um, dann studierte er ausgiebig ihre ihm zugewandte Rückseite. „Vielleicht hast du deinen Federhalter schon in die Tasche eingepackt?", gab er schließlich zu bedenken.

Hermione taxierte ihn misstrauisch, dann stapfte sie zu ihrem Platz ihm gegenüber und durchwühlte ihre Tasche, weit nach vorne gebeugt. Severus riss die Augen auf und starrte.

Morgen würde er Hermiones Federhalter wieder verstecken.


End file.
